User talk:NikkieJay
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NikkieJay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 17:40, February 9, 2010 Oh...I'm sorry to hear that! At least you two are still friends! As for me, well.....(smiles and turns red) I'm good, I guess. Shima the Hedgehog 04:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (still red) Umm....Remember I said liked someone else on the SFW? Well...Shima the Hedgehog 04:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to call you tomorrow? My dad will probably kick me off soon. Shima the Hedgehog 04:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay. (A dang love song just came on!!!!! Oh, the irony) Shima the Hedgehog 04:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry....I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better! :( Shima the Hedgehog 04:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay.... Shima the Hedgehog 04:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It spread...so now I don't have to turn my eye to show that stuff. Shima the Hedgehog 01:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope so. As long as it doesn't reach my cornea' I think I'll be OK. Shima the Hedgehog 01:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Wh- What?! But....(sighs) Okay... Oh, I joined the D. Gray- Man Fanon! I already have 8 characters thought up! Shima the Hedgehog 01:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Nothing! I'm going to draw my characters soon. Shima the Hedgehog 01:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Awww... I missed Kaito's birthday! Shima the Hedgehog 01:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey You left...? Are you staying here, because I came here to talk to Genesjs, so if you still want to be friends we could talk here. Kumiko Okay I'm glad we're still friends ^_^ And truthfuly I'm only on Sonic Fanon to talk to friends, I hate it now. Kumiko Yeah, I really don't like SFW anymore, but my friends don't really want me to leave, and it doesn't bother me much(since I never do anything there anyway). If things get too bad I will leave though. Kumiko I see that Rainbow is still being a pain in the ass towards you, especially because of your gender. I may be leaving SFW, but that doesn''t mean I won't come back to fufil my promise to Rainbow: Ban him if he continues to screw around with you. I saw his messages to you on the Shout Box. If he keeps screwing with ya, just let me know, I'll take care of him. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 15:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. I'll still be around on the Silent Hill Wiki, the Final Fantasy Wiki, and DA (until I get my internet back at home, then I'll be back at various other places, like YouTube). [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 16:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Howdy! What's up? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 14:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. How's school going for you? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 15:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'm learning more stuff about Game Programming and (ugh) government. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 14:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Game Designing is tough enough, and Government isn't really making things easier for me. XP [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 14:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC)